thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Suicide King (Survive)
"The Suicide King" is the ninth episode and mid-season premiere of the third Season and twenty-seventh overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on November 4, 2018 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot In the arena, The Governor declares that Merle and Daryl will fight to the death. Andrea begs the Governor to stop, but he insists it's out of his hands and up to the crowd. Merle kicks Daryl down, some of the Woodbury guards bring in walkers, and Merle tells Daryl to follow his lead, Merle states he will get him and Daryl out. Rick and Maggie fire into the crowd, Rick throws a gas-grenade, flooding the whole arena with smoke. The group rescues Merle and Daryl. Merle kicks down a fence and guides the group away from Woodbury. A walker finds its way to the breach in the fence and enters the town, with more walkers later following. Later, Rick and the group rendezvous with Glenn and Michonne at the car where they last parked it. Glenn raises his gun at the sight of Merle and Michonne brings out her katana. Merle laughs off the threat and informs Michonne that Andrea is friens with The Governor. The group is shocked to learn Andrea is alive and well in Woodbury. Back at the prison, Hershel dresses Allen's wound as Tyreese makes plans to bury Donna outside. Hershel warns Tyreese that others in his group may be less accepting of newcomers. "I wouldn't get too comfortable here," he says to Tyreese's group. Carl then locks the door. Meanwhile, Rick, Glenn, and Maggie refuse to let Merle accompany them back to the prison. "Don't ask me to leave him. I already did that once," Daryl says. Realizing they're at an impasse, Daryl parts ways with the group and disappears into the forest with Merle. Rick warns Michonne they'll tend to her injuries at the prison, but after that, she's gone. Alice is still upset about Stevens' death, but, she thinks she can carry on. Glenn asks what Martinez did for a living before the end of the world. Martinez reveals that he was a gym teacher. When the dead began to rise, Martinez huddled up in a school full of his students and their parents. The school got overrun by zombies and only Martinez got out alive. Alice also made it out of her dorm alive when that, too, was made a safe haven. It was easy for Martinez to run because he had no family or loved ones and nothing was holding him back. Tyreese and his group carry Donna's body outside for a burial. Ben and Billy suggest ambushing Carl and Carol, who are standing guard nearby, but Allen and Tyreese's family shoot down the idea. "These are good people," Tyreese says. Beth and Axel bring out shovels, and Tyreese and Sasha quickly grab the shovels, so Billy and Ben do not get them. On their way back to the prison, Rick and the others push a truck from the middle of the road. Glenn opens a car door to get the break. A walker jumps out at him and he proceeds to smash in the skull of the walker with his boot, Glenn then turns his rage on Rick for not killing The Governor: "Do you know what he did to her?" he shouts, referring to Maggie. After yelling "Leave it alone!" at Glenn, Maggie calms the situation down by saying they can deal with it back at the prison. Back in Woodbury, Andrea tells Bob Stookey that nine were injured in the attack, she informs Bob that Dr. Stevens should be tending to their injuries, but instead he has gone missing. Andrea then asks about The Governor. Bob reports that The Governor's condition is unstable and won't open his apartment door, under the excuse that he is working on something. Nearby, Bruce and other Woodbury guards threaten residents who are trying to leave the town. As Andrea tries to calm everyone down, a walker mauls a Woodbury resident, down the street. "Help him! Somebody, please!" Marianne pleads. The Governor emerges from his apartment, walks over to the infected, and shoots him in the head. The Governor then walks back inside as if nothing had happened. Carol and Sophia are discussing how quiet it is, and how they would love to hear a sound like a jumbo jet. They also have a heartfelt conversation about Amy. Carol and Sophia then open and close the gates as Rick and the others have returned to the prison. Carol is crestfallen when she learns that Daryl left with Merle. Carl then asks about Oscar, and Rick just says "No". In The Governor's apartment, Andrea urges him to reassure the residents. "I'm through holding their hands," The Governor says as he loads the guns. "We're at war." Andrea asks what Daryl was doing in Woodbury, and The Governor confesses he was holding Glenn and Maggie. "Why didn't you tell me they were here?" Andrea asks. "You're just a visitor here," the Governor replies coldly. At the prison, Rick walks through the common room but ignores Tyreese's group. "When he's ready, let me do the talking," Tyreese tells Allen, Noah, Sasha, Billy and Ben. In the cell block, Rick tries to hug Carl, and he gets frightened when he notices Rick's missing hand. Lori and Carl are upset and ask what happened, and Rick just reassures them that he wasn't bitten. Meanwhile, Andrea and Bob try to pacify panicked residents that have gathered outside The Governor's home. Andrea rallies the crowd with promises of perseverance and rebuilding: "Years from now, when they write about this plague in the history books, they will write about Woodbury," she says. The crowd murmurs in agreement as The Governor watches from his window. Back at the prison, Hershel dresses Glenn's wounds and observes tension between Glenn and Maggie. He urges both Glenn and Maggie to share their feelings. Hershel then checks on Maggie. "Don't disappear on me," he later tells her and then they hug. That night, Hershel tells Rick that Michonne won't be well enough to travel for another couple of days. The group agrees that The Governor will retaliate against them, and Carol predicts they'll be highly outnumbered and outgunned. With Daryl gone and Oscar dead, Hershel mentions that they could use some reinforcements, referring to Tyreese and his group. Rick finally meets with Tyreese, who insists his group can help defend the prison and that they will do "anything to contribute". Rick refuses at first — "I can't be responsible," he claims. Tyreese's group starts to back away and Glenn orders them outside. Four days later, Alice is playing with Judith. Outside, Summer sees Michonne talking to herself again. As Glenn is checking the bodies, he finds what he's been looking for; a wedding ring. Rick and Carl take a walk around the premises. Carl is afraid of the bodies, and says he wonders if some of them are still dangerous. Rick, however, says it's safe. Suddenly, Rick remembers Martinez and asks about him. Dale says that he hasn't seen him in hours. Rick then realizes that Martinez is going back to Woodbury to bring The Governor to the prison. Deaths *One unnamed Woodbury resident Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *Tyler Chase as Ben *Michael Zegen as Billy *Daniel Thomas May as Allen Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony *Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell as Judith Grimes Trivia *This episode is dedicated to Scott Wilson, due to his passing on October 6th